Le premier jour du reste de ma vie
by GoldorakRipley
Summary: Je sais que des bruits circulent sur elle. Qu'on l'appelle la "Reine des Morts", qu'elle aurait un attrait malsain pour ces corps refroidis avec lesquels elle passe le plus clair de son temps. Ça me laisse de marbre.  POV / Jane.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro... Je ne possède rien, je ne suis rien... qu'une humble prêtresse toute entière dévouée au culte Rizzles...  
**

**A/N : Jusqu'à présent je n'ai écrit que des OS. Je ne promets rien mais je vais essayer de dépasser les 4000 mots... **

**Quelques spoilers. **

**Rated M, par précaution. Langage un peu relâché. Rares scènes de sexe. À peine de quoi effaroucher une jeune vierge ;-)**

**Comme on dit en anglais : Read & Review. J'en profite pour remercier les personnes qui n'ont pas de compte mais qui prennent la peine d'écrire quelques mots. Tout commentaire est précieux.  
**

**Chapitre 1**

-Tu es bien installée maman ?

-Non.

-Tu veux un plaid sur tes genoux ?

-Et puis quoi encore ? J'irai moi-même chercher une couverture si j'ai froid... Je ne suis pas impotente que je sache !

-Maman, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Bon, je vais devoir te laisser... Est-ce que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

-Tu pars déjà ? Décidément ta sœur et toi, vous êtes les mêmes. Bien contentes de m'avoir placée ici et de vous être débarrassé de la vieille !

-Pour l'amour du Ciel, maman, n'en rajoute pas. Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi tu es ici. Après ton opération, tu as besoin de te reposer, c'est tout.

-Je peux me reposer chez moi...

-Maman, arrête tout de suite. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation.

-Est-ce que T.J. va venir me voir ? Lui, au moins, il me comprend. Il m'emmène faire une promenade dans le jardin. Il ne se contente pas de me coller le cul sur une chaise et d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

-Ça y est ? Tu as fini ? Moi aussi je t'aime maman. N'hésite pas à appeler l'infirmière si tu as besoin. Demain, c'est Janet qui passera te voir. Essaie d'être gentille avec elle. Évite de t'énerver. Pense à ton cœur... Au revoir maman.

Elle m'embrasse sur le front. J'entends la porte se refermer derrière elle. Les muscles de mon visage se relâchent. Je peux quitter mon masque de vieille bougonne maintenant. Je n'ai plus de spectateur. Je cale mon dos contre les coussins, j'étire mes jambes et je tends mon visage en direction du soleil. Je sens sa caresse sur ma joue. Ma respiration s'apaise. J'écoute les battements réguliers de mon ... quoi ? Je ne trouve pas les mots. Comment vais-je l'appeler ? Est-ce toujours mon 'cœur' avec ce truc en plastique à l'intérieur ? Bizarre quand on y pense.

Est-ce qu'avec un cœur recousu, on sent et on aime comme avant ?

La fenêtre entrouverte laisse passer un mince filet d'air. Je ferme les yeux. Les rumeurs de la ville me parviennent assourdies. Une douce chaleur m'enveloppe. Envie de m'assoupir comme les rombières rabougries de mon âge... après tout, c'est ce que mes filles attendent de moi. Que je capitule, que je les laisse me traiter comme une malade.

Une sirène dans le lointain retentit...

_Quand j'arrive dans le quartier de Roxbury, toutes nos équipes sont déjà en place. La nuit est balayée par la pulsation des gyrophares. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Plus j'approche de la scène du crime, plus je suis dans mon élément. _

_Cette poussée d'adrénaline quand je découvre les lieux. Une maison bourgeoise. Un homme ligoté, bâillonné. La gorge tranchée. Un notable. Le Dr. Maura Isles est déjà en train de l'examiner. _

_Lorsque j'entre, elle ne lève pas la tête, complètement absorbée par le prélèvement qu'elle est en train d'effectuer. Je l'observe et ne peux m'empêcher d'être admirative. C'est le seul médecin légiste de tout le pays qui puisse, sur une scène de crime, arborer un trench coat Burberry et des talons hauts, sans être ridicule. _

_-La carotide et la jugulaire ont été sectionnées. Le geste est précis. Tellement précis que ça en devient étrange. _

_Elle jette un coup d'œil dans ma direction puis me regarde avec insistance. Fronce légèrement les sourcils. _

_-Fracture du nez. Au-dessus du cartilage nasal latéral. Pas de défiguration._

_Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire. Elle m'épate. Il lui a suffi d'un instant pour remarquer que je me suis cassé le nez cet après-midi, en lançant quelques paniers avec Frankie. _

_-Tu peux m'arranger ça ? _

_Elle ôte ses gants et vient vers moi. _

_-Tu ne peux pas faire un truc moins risqué, comme du yoga ? me demande-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. _

_Je crois que je l'amuse. _

_-Ça va faire un peu mal._

_Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien. Je ne sais pas encore que ces papillons que j'ai dans le ventre, quand elle s'approche de moi, quand elle me regarde avec cette intensité, c'est déjà un embryon de désir. Je n'en sais rien. Je suis innocente. _

_Ça fait deux mois à peine qu'elle a rejoint la brigade. On se voit quasiment tous les jours au commissariat mais on ne se fréquente pas encore en dehors du boulot. Pourtant ça "colle" bien entre nous. Je le sens. Et je sais, à sa façon de me taquiner, qu'elle ressent la même chose. _

_C'est nouveau pour moi cette complicité. Avec mes frères, nous étions comme les doigts de la main et pourtant, cette fois, je sens que c'est différent. Cet élan qui me porte vers elle. Cette curiosité. _

_Elle est bizarre. Ça en effraie certains. Sa garde-robe de mannequin suscite des quolibets. Sa capacité de travail, d'abnégation presque, le souci de rigueur qu'elle met dans ses autopsies en exaspèrent plus d'un. Je sais que des bruits circulent sur elle. Qu'on l'appelle la "Reine des Morts", qu'elle aurait un attrait malsain pour ces corps refroidis avec lesquels elle passe le plus clair de son temps. Ça me laisse de marbre. Au contraire. Elle me paraît tellement sérieuse et bien élevée que c'est un véritable défi pour moi de la bousculer un peu. J'adore quand elle s'offusque de mon langage familier ou de mes manières de garçon manqué. _

_Pour l'instant, je suis entre ses mains en position de patiente. Elle a placé ses doigts autour de mon nez et d'un geste rapide et sûr, elle le remet en place. Ça craque et la douleur vive me surprend._

_-Aouuh ! Je croyais que ça devait faire juste un "peu" mal !_

_-Mets de la glace pendant 24h, ça t'évitera de ressembler à Mike Tyson._

_Je tâte mon nez en grimaçant et j'en rajoute un peu, pour la forme. Ça me plaît quand elle s'occupe de moi._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Merci pour vos commentaires ;-))**

**Petite précision : **

**-Tout se passe dans la tête de Jane. Les passages en caractères "normaux" renvoient à son présent (ses pensées mais aussi ce qu'elle vit). Quant aux passages en italiques, ils renvoient à son passé, à ce qu'elle a vécu, ressenti autrefois. Désolée si c'est un peu confus :-(**

**CHAPITRE 2**

Aouuh, ma nuque... Je me suis réellement endormie. À force de vivre au ralenti, je suis en train de devenir une larve. J'ai la chair de poule. Je referme la fenêtre, j'attrape ma canne et tâtonne jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je passe un peu d'eau sur mon visage. Trois coups légers à ma porte.

-Repas !

-Entrez !

-Bonsoir. Je vous pose le plateau sur la table. Ça ira ou vous aurez besoin d'aide ?

-C'est bon, merci, je me débrouillerai.

-Bon appétit et pas de folie de votre corps ce soir.

Elle s'en va en ricanant grassement. C'est une remplaçante. Elle n'a même pas pris la peine d'échanger quelques mots. Je déteste être coincée ici.

Je m'assois. À l'odeur qui se dégage de mon assiette, je sais que je ne ferai pas une indigestion. Je porte la fourchette à mes lèvres. À l'origine, ça devait être du blanc de poulet et des pâtes. Ce n'est plus que de la bouillie. Du pré-mâché pour édentés. J'avale quelques bouchées mécaniquement, en m'efforçant de ne penser à rien. C'est toujours à cette heure entre chien et loup que l'angoisse m'étreint avec le plus de force.

Les visites sont terminées. Le sommeil ne viendra pas avant plusieurs heures. Je vais mettre la télé, me soûler de bruits mais cela ne tiendra que momentanément en laisse mes pensées. Dès que je serai allongée, je les retrouverai, fidèles au poste.

Les années ont passé mais je ne suis jamais parvenue à apprivoiser ce vide. Tiens, il faudrait que je demande au chirurgien s'il n'a rien trouvé de suspect durant l'opération... Je suis sûre qu'au beau milieu de mon cœur, il y a un trou. Qu'on peut y mettre le doigt. Que le vent s'y engouffre en tourbillons. Que c'est de là que me vient cette sensation d'avoir l'âme glacée. Ça n'est plus douloureux, non, c'est juste là. Ça fait partie de moi aussi sûrement que mes yeux éteints et mes cheveux gris. Ce n'est plus du chagrin. C'est juste une attente.

Depuis quelque temps, je n'essaie plus de museler mes souvenirs. Je prends au contraire un malin plaisir à agiter sous mon nez les fantômes du passé. Je me concentre sur des images, des sensations. Je tente de faire ressurgir de ma mémoire, des parfums, des voix. Parfois même, je raconte à T.J. comment c'était "avant". Il se moque de moi, de mon côté "mauvais garçon qui roule des mécaniques", mais, au fond, il est mon auditeur le plus assidu.

Ça me rappelle quand il était petit. Je lui lisais des contes pour l'endormir. Après les princes pourfendeurs de dragons, il finissait toujours par demander des histoires de vrais méchants. Ses yeux brillaient. Ma' m'engueulait. "Jane, tu as complètement perdu la tête ! Tu vas le traumatiser. File d'ici." Je quittais la chambre, penaude, mais dès que nous étions seuls, T.J réclamait la suite.

Malgré ses 35 ans, ses 1,90 m et ses 80 kilos, il n'a pas changé. Il est resté le même gamin qui ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des billes quand je lui racontais mes courses poursuites, ou que je l'autorisais à jouer avec mon badge et mes menottes. Il s'assoit près de moi et, comme un môme qui ne se lasse pas d'entendre la même histoire ou de regarder le même dessin animé, il me reprend quand j'oublie un détail.

Oui, à T.J je réserve mes faits d'armes. Le clinquant et l'héroïque. Mais quand je suis à nouveau seule avec moi-même, j'ose enfin me confronter à mes vieux cadavres. Mes lâchetés. Mes ratés. Souvenirs doux-amers. Je les ai si profondément enfouis et pendant tant d'années... Je croyais qu'ils auraient perdu leur éclat. Comme ces photos qui dorment dans le fond d'un carton. Je croyais que la nostalgie écrivait pastel. Je me trompais. Ils ont gardé tout leur tranchant mais, désormais, j'aime venir m'y écorcher le cœur. Eux-seuls me rendent ma jeunesse et ma vie enfuie.

_Après l'évasion de Hoyt, je fuis mon appartement, pris d'assaut par Angela et Frankie qui veulent à tout prix me protéger. Je trouve refuge chez Maura. Mon arrivée n'est pas prévue. Elle m'installe dans la chambre d'amies. On sonne à la porte. _

_C'est ce gars du FBI sur lequel nous avons jeté toutes les deux notre dévolu. Agent Spécial Gabriel Dean. Il n'a pas vraiment une gueule d'ange mais, pour Maura comme pour moi, c'est un peu la disette, alors celui-la fera bien l'affaire pour une nuit. Ou plus, si affinités. _

_Je suis un peu vexée qu'elle lui ait donné rendez-vous sans m'en parler. Des amies se disent tout, non ? Après son départ, elle vient frapper à la porte de ma chambre. Je boude et la renvoie dans ses quartiers._

_-Va te coucher ! Je dors._

_Elle entre dans la chambre sans tenir compte de mon refus. Elle s'allonge près de moi. Pour la punir de ses cachotteries avec Dean, je décide de la défier. _

_-Est-ce que c'est une soirée pyjama ou une façon de me dire que je te plais ?_

_C'est vrai que la confusion est possible. Moi, avec mon pantalon de jogging et mon tee-shirt blanc. Confortable et pratique, sans réelle recherche esthétique. Et Maura, véritable gravure de mode, avec ses cheveux vaporeux, son chemisier sans manches qui laisse nus ses bras et ses épaules parsemées de taches de rousseur. Le caractère équivoque de la situation n'échapperait à personne, pas même à moi._

_J'espérais au moins la choquer mais ma provocation tombe à l'eau. Elle me regarde et rit avec générosité. Je décide d'aborder le sujet qui fâche sans plus attendre._

_-C'était donc Dean que tu attendais ?_

_Brusquement, elle redevient grave._

_-Il voulait mon avis sur une affaire._

_Je la regarde._

_-Quelle affaire ?_

_-Je ne peux pas en parler._

_Merde, ça recommence. Encore un secret. Ras-le-bol des non dits. Je suis venue pour trouver un peu de réconfort et depuis que je suis arrivée je n'arrête pas de me faire rabrouer. Je joue nerveusement avec mes mains. Ma voix est cassante :_

_-Très bien. Va dormir dans ta chambre. _

_Elle me connaît assez pour savoir qu'elle m'a blessée. Elle prend son air de maîtresse d'école. Et soupire._

_-Oh, Jane..._

_Comme si j'étais une enfant. Si peu raisonnable, qu'il faille me protéger de moi-même._

_Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule ce soir et de tout gâcher. J'ai besoin qu'elle me parle. C'est mon amie. Si c'est à cause de ce Dean que nous en sommes arrivées à jouer les ados boutonneuses autant crever l'abcès tout de suite. _

_-As-tu déjà aimé le même garçon que ta meilleure amie ?_

_-Non._

_-Est-ce que tu as déjà eu une meilleure amie ?_

_-Non._

_À chaque fois, elle me répond sans hésiter._

_-Tu me le dirais si tu étais un robot, pas vrai ? finis-je par demander d'un air moqueur._

_Je la regarde. Cette fois, elle prend le temps de réfléchir. _

_-Non, je ne pense pas que je te le dirais, me répond-elle le plus sérieusement du monde._

_Et je ris de bon cœur, toute vexation oubliée. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle est mon amie et qu'aucun homme ne nous séparera jamais. Parce qu'elle me surprend toujours. Parce que son cerveau est brillant et qu'elle me désarçonne par sa douceur. Après quelques secondes de silence apaisé, elle éprouve la nécessité de ne laisser subsister aucun doute._

_-Je ne sors pas avec lui._

_-Pas encore._

_Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de répondre avec un peu de hargne. Comme si je lui en voulais. De quoi ? De me voler un potentiel petit ami ? Ou de ne pas se contenter de notre amitié ? De ne pas être comblée par elle au point de pouvoir se passer de la gent masculine ?_

_-Pourtant, l'une d'entre nous devrait sortir avec lui, non ?_

_-Mouais. _

_-On tire à la courte-paille ?_

_-On devrait plutôt lui montrer nos nichons et le laisser choisir._

_Elle rit. La tension retombe. Je ne peux jamais rester très longtemps fâchée avec elle. Au fond de moi, ce Gabriel Dean, je m'en moque. Ma mauvaise humeur de ce soir, c'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'un homme vienne mettre la zizanie entre nous deux. Maura est mon amie. Et cette amitié ne souffre aucun partage. _

C'est ainsi que notre relation amicale a grandi. Jour après jour, nous avons passé plus de temps ensemble. À cette époque, j'étais persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait que d'amitié. Bien sûr, nous étions parfois victimes de ragots ou de sous-entendus un peu lourds. Frost et Korsak n'étaient pas les derniers à nous chambrer en évoquant notre "amitié particulière".

Parfois même nous profitions de la situation et jouions le parfait petit couple pour échapper à des hommes un peu trop pressants. Ce pauvre Giovanni en a fait les frais plus d'une fois.

Et, dans nos conversations, nous ne manquions pas une occasion d'entretenir cette ambiguïté. Ces jeux de mots étaient un régal pour nos esprits. Et pourtant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, à cette époque encore, elle était réellement mon amie. Elle était cette petite sœur que je n'avais pas eu, et qu'enfant j'avais appelé de tous mes vœux.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements. Ils me vont droit au cœur ! **

**Spoiler : D****ans ce chapitre, o****n est toujours dans la tête de Jane et cela fait (brièvement) référence à ce qui s'est passé dans le dernier épisode de la saison 3.**

**CHAPITRE 3**

_L'ambulance emporte Tommy. Il va s'en sortir. Je regarde Ma' qui berce TJ. Les larmes me brûlent les yeux, j'avale ma salive pour chasser cette boule d'angoisse qui noue ma gorge. Respire. C'est fini. Je me tourne. Casey est là. Je me souviens tout à coup que je l'ai laissé en plan._

_-Désolée de ne pas t'avoir attendu..._

_-Ne t'excuse pas... c'est ta famille._

_Je ne dis rien. Je le regarde. Son uniforme propre, sans un pli. Symbole de sa fierté. C'est ce qu'il est. Un soldat. Il se tient droit malgré les deux béquilles qui le soutiennent._

_-Et toi ça va ?_

_-Ça ira. Je dois y aller Jane..._

_Je pose mon bras sur le sien pour le retenir._

_-Attends...il faut qu'on parle. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça. Plus maintenant._

_-Jane... je ne veux pas..._

_-Tu ne veux pas de quoi ?_

_-De ta pitié...Tu n'as pas à te sentir obligée..._

_-Merde ! Casey... Je ne me sens pas obligée... j'en ai envie... j'en ai besoin. Tu comprends ?_

Comme les mots coulaient facilement alors. Comme tout me semblait simple. J'avais failli perdre des gens que j'aimais, enterrés vivants sous les décombres d'un bâtiment. Mais nous avions réchappé à cela. Je me sentais forte, puissante. J'avais confiance en la vie.

L'opération de Casey allait bien se dérouler. En dépit des statistiques peu encourageantes de Maura, il allait s'en sortir. Retrouver l'usage de ses jambes. Être capable de ressentir à nouveau. De me sentir. J'en étais sûre.

Durant toutes mes années de lycée, j'avais eu le béguin pour lui. Puis je l'avais perdu de vue. Retrouvé. Puis perdu à nouveau. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, j'avais mes chances.

Tellement d'années à être le mouton noir, à accumuler les plans sexe foireux et les déceptions sentimentales. J'avais enfin l'opportunité de faire ce qu'on attendait de moi. Un mariage, des enfants. Enfin ne plus décevoir Ma'. Être la fille qu'elle méritait.

Oui, voilà comment tout a commencé. Par ce fichu désir que j'ai eu d'être conforme à ce qu'on attendait de moi. D'être une fille parfaite.

J'étais là quand Casey a été opéré. Quand il s'est réveillé. Quand le chirurgien lui a dit que l'opération avait réussi et qu'il remarcherait. Bientôt.

J'étais là durant ces longs mois de rééducation où chaque pas était une victoire. Arrachée.

J'étais là pour Casey.

Et Maura était là pour moi.

Ma meilleure amie. Mon indéfectible soutien.

Quand je rentrais de mes journées passées à l'hôpital et qu'elle m'accueillait avec une bouteille de Moscato d'Asti. Et que son sourire effaçait toutes les fatigues.

Quand je désespérais des progrès de Casey et qu'elle m'expliquait, schémas à l'appui, le fonctionnement de la moelle épinière.

Quand je pleurais de joie parce que Casey avait fait quelques pas, sans ses béquilles, juste en s'appuyant à mon bras.

Quand je lui ai demandé d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur... elle était là aussi.

J'étais tellement absorbée par mon foutu rêve de perfection que je n'ai rien vu. Ni ses efforts pour paraître gaie lorsqu'elle s'étiolait lentement, ni ses bravades pour paraître forte quand tout en elle s'effondrait.

Le jour de notre mariage. Casey, digne et fier dans son uniforme, moi, souriante. Nos mains enlacées et Maura, légèrement en retrait. Instantané parfait en apparence. Mais si je me penche sur les détails, je me souviens de cette main qui m'étreignait à me faire mal tant il se sentait peu sûr de lui, effrayé à l'idée de perdre l'équilibre. Ma robe me grattait. Et Maura n'était qu'une ombre. Spectatrice.

Cette pose, avec ses failles, préfigurait déjà l'avenir, les rôles que la vie nous assignerait désormais. Pris au piège d'une toile que nous avions si joyeusement tissée. Chacun jouant sa partition sans se rendre compte du drame qui se nouait.

Les premiers mois de mon mariage, je les ai vécus dans l'excitation et la nouveauté.

«Mme Casey Jones». Pour m'habituer à mon nouveau nom, je m'entraînais à faire ma nouvelle signature. J'établissais des listes de mes prénoms préférés. Si j'avais un fils, je l'appellerais David. J'étais comme une ado. C'était un jeu. Je n'avais pas conscience qu'il ne s'agissait pas des rêveries sentimentales d'une gamine qui s'évaporeraient le matin venu. J'avais signé. Pour la vie.

Et puis Ma' est tombée malade. Comme si quelque chose en elle s'était relâché.

Frankie sortait depuis plusieurs mois avec Riley. Tommy, dont le test de paternité avait confirmé qu'il était bien le père de T.J., avait emménagé avec Lydia. Et moi... Moi, j'étais mariée.

Toute sa vie, Ma' s'était démenée pour faire de nous des adultes, des gens biens. Avec un boulot qui nous mette à l'abri du besoin. Et un partenaire pour nous aimer. Son « œuvre » achevée, elle s'autorisait à être vulnérable.

Casey était là bien sûr mais c'était de Maura dont j'avais le plus besoin. Seule sa présence me réconfortait. Les examens, les heures d'angoisse avant les résultats, les scanners, les opérations qui charcutaient et affaiblissaient plus qu'elles ne guérissaient, c'est avec Maura que je les partageais.

Maura assistait, tout aussi impuissante que moi, au délitement d'une femme qui nous considérait, sans distinction, comme ses filles. Le chagrin ne se contenta pas de nous rapprocher, il fit aussi tomber nos défenses, nous rappela à l'urgence de vivre.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

_Le corps affaibli d'Angela est comme celui des touts petits enfants. Sous les draps, ses jambes et ses bras, maigres comme des roseaux. Ses mains, prématurément tavelées, étendues sur le lit telles les branches d'un arbre mort. Et ses doigts qui cherchent les miens, glacés. Son crâne chauve, où de rares et drus cheveux blancs commencent à repousser, contraste avec le teint plus hâlé de son visage. Sans sourcils, sans cheveux, dans sa fine chemise de coton, elle semble sans âge, créature d'un autre monde. Ses yeux mi-clos, toujours mouillés de larmes. Et dans sa voix éraillée s'étouffent des sanglots._

_J'ai demandé à ce qu'on installe un lit d'appoint dans la chambre. Je ne veux plus rentrer chez moi. Je veux être là. Tout le temps. J'essaie de trouver le sommeil. Les mots perfusion, cathéter, morphine, drain, redon, poche urinaire, sonde gastrique, dansent une folle sarabande dans mes cauchemars. Au petit matin, Maura est là._

_-Jane, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Prendre un bain. Te reposer. Dormir dans un vrai lit. Je t'en prie, Jane... Frankie m'a accompagnée. Laisse-nous te remplacer._

_Elle parle doucement pour ne pas réveiller Ma' qui a cessé de gémir et connaît enfin un peu de repos._

_Je tremble. Elle pose sur mes épaules sa veste et s'assoit près de moi. Elle sent bon. Toute fraîche de sa douche. Ses cheveux par endroits sont encore légèrement humides. Elle n'a pas pris le temps de se sécher. Le soir, elle attend le dernier moment, que l'infirmière de nuit la chasse, pour partir. Le matin, elle est là bien avant l'heure des visites autorisées. _

_Casey nous rejoint tous les après-midis mais ne reste pas longtemps. Nous sommes tous réunis autour d'Angela. Mes frères et Maura. Casey est mal à l'aise. Il sait bien qu'il ne fait pas partie du clan. Qu'il est de trop. Il m'apporte des vêtements propres. M'embrasse et disparaît. Je ne le retiens pas. Je n'ai pas la force de faire semblant. Je lui suis juste reconnaissante de ne rien exiger de moi en ce moment. Je n'ai pas le cœur à faire bonne figure. Je me suis dépouillée de tout, et je me resserre au plus vrai de ce qu'exige mon cœur. Et mon cœur n'exige que la guérison d'Angela et la présence de Maura. _

_Frankie entre sans faire de bruit. Il me tend un gobelet de café. Dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Il me sourit. Et ce sourire me lave de toute désespérance. Quand Tommy et moi sommes parfois brisés, découragés, Frankie, lui, garde, chevillé au corps, sa bonne humeur. Il nous secoue. Il n'imagine pas Angela autrement que combative, guérie. _

_-Frankie, essaie de convaincre ta sœur de rentrer. Peut-être qu'elle t'écoutera, toi._

_-Maura a raison, Janie. On n'a pas besoin de deux malades, tu sais. Je suis là et Tommy ne va pas tarder à arriver. Nous serons auprès d'elle quand elle se réveillera. _

_Je ne réponds rien. Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver seule avec Casey et ses bons sentiments. _

_-Tu reviendras ce soir. Maman a besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. Fais-toi belle. Ça lui fera plaisir. Elle a besoin de ça aussi, qu'on soit heureux. Légers._

_Frankie est plus jeune que moi, pourtant il trouve toujours les mots justes. Je me secoue. Il a raison. Inutile de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. _

_-Maura, je peux venir chez toi ? À cette heure, Casey est au boulot et je n'ai pas envie d'être seule._

_-Oui, bien sûr. _

* * *

_-Installe-toi. Je te prépare un petit-déjeuner._

_-Non, Maura... je ne pourrai rien avaler._

_-Ça fait des jours que les confiseries du distributeur de l'hôpital sont ta seule nourriture. Ton corps est saturé de mauvaises graisses et de sucres._

_Je m'adosse au comptoir. Les conseils diététiques de Maura me paraissent si inappropriés en cet instant, si futiles, que les larmes me montent aux yeux sans que je puisse lutter. D'un revers de manche, je les essuie rapidement. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit pleurer. Mais rien ne lui échappe. Elle a un sixième sens quand il s'agit de détecter mes humeurs ou de lire les expressions de mon visage. Elle délaisse ses préparatifs, quitte son tablier et me rejoint. _

_-Jane. Tu peux te laisser aller. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être toujours forte. Pas avec moi..._

_Comme si je n'attendais que ses mots pour dénouer ce poids dans ma poitrine, je ne retiens plus mes larmes. _

_-Maura, j'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur..._

_-C'est normal Jane. Tu es fatiguée... _

_-Je ne saurai pas vivre sans elle..._

_Maura me prend par les épaules et tourne mon visage vers elle. _

_-Jane, je te défends...de seulement penser à cette... éventualité, tu entends ?_

_Je ne veux pas qu'on me fasse la leçon. Je suis lasse. Pour quelques heures, je voudrais oublier. Être quelqu'un d'autre, ailleurs. Je pose mes doigts sur ses lèvres, les caresse. C'est tellement doux. Elle tressaille. Me regarde, interrogative. Enfant, je m'amusais à approcher le doigt des cornes des escargots pour qu'elles se rétractent. Indéfiniment. Est-ce que c'est un jeu pour moi ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas savoir. Maura est chaude et vivante. Et je meurs à petit feu. _

_Depuis qu'Angela est malade, je supporte de moins en moins que Casey s'approche de moi. Qu'il me prenne avec ses gestes précautionneux et maladroits. Il est doux et me traite comme une poupée qui, à tout instant, pourrait se briser entre ses doigts. Son opération a réussi mais il manque tellement de confiance en lui. Je n'ai plus la force d'être celle qui rassure. _

_Maura ne demande pas la permission. Elle me regarde et m'embrasse. Elle n'essaie pas de me consoler. Elle n'essuie pas mes larmes. Elle capture mes lèvres, son baiser est profond, intense, sans appel. Elle ne se préoccupe pas de savoir si j'ai envie ou pas. Je la sens déjà en moi. Elle a déboutonné mon pantalon. Sans un mot. Je serre mes cuisses. J'emprisonne sa main. Elle plonge son regard dans le mien. Mes joues sont brûlantes. Le désir est inscrit dans ses prunelles dilatées. Je relâche mon étreinte. Ses doigts commencent à bouger. Elle me caresse sans me quitter des yeux. Je viens me nicher dans son cou, incapable de soutenir son regard. _

_-Jane… reste avec moi._

_Sa voix est rauque, impérieuse. Je lève la tête. Et je ne sais pas si ce sont ses doigts qui vont et viennent en moi qui me conduisent au plaisir ou simplement son regard. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Encore un petit saut dans le temps...**

**CHAPITRE 5**

_Maura feuillette un magazine et Angela tricote une écharpe pour T.J. Je ne fais rien. Si ce n'est regarder Maura à la dérobée. Angela lève le nez de ses aiguilles. _

_-Jane, il est tard. Rentre chez toi. Casey t'attend._

_Je soupire. _

_-Ok, maman. Je reviens demain. On ira marcher. Le docteur a dit que tu avais besoin d'exercice. Pour refaire tes muscles._

_-Jane, je vais mieux. Inutile de venir me voir tous les jours. Maura est là, elle prend soin de moi. Consacre plutôt du temps à Casey. Ça fait des mois que tu le délaisses. _

_-Maman, Casey est un grand garçon... Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il doit passer la soirée avec des amis. Et puis ça me rassure de venir te voir..._

_-Jane, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le médecin ? Je suis guérie. Je peux reprendre le cours normal de ma vie. C'est juste une question de repos. Tu n'as plus à te faire de mauvais sang. Tu dois penser un peu à toi, à Casey, maintenant. J'aimerais tellement être grand-mère à nouveau..._

_Je crois que le sang quitte mes joues. Je cherche Maura du regard. Elle se lève brusquement et rejoint la cuisine. La conversation devient glissante. Il est temps que je m'en aille. _

_-C'est bon maman, j'ai compris. J'y vais. _

_Je serre Angela dans mes bras. Au moment où je m'apprête à faire de même avec Maura, elle agite sa main en signe d'au revoir depuis sa cuisine, manifestement peu désireuse de m'embrasser. _

_-Bonne soirée Jane. Et puis, Angela a raison. Inutile de te déranger demain. On ira faire du shopping. Je sais que ce n'est pas ta tasse de thé. Profite de Casey. _

_Sa voix est une lame de couteau. Jamais elle ne m'a congédiée aussi froidement. _

_Dès que je suis dans ma voiture, je me laisse aller. J'ai une boule dans le ventre. C'était quoi ça ? Je n'arrive pas à me décider à démarrer. Je ne peux pas partir sans explication. Il faut que je parle à Maura. Je ne peux pas affronter Casey sans être sûre que Maura va bien. Qu'elle ne m'en veut pas. Qu'elle n'est pas fâchée contre moi. Je ne suis pas responsable des paroles d'Angela. _

_Je sais que cette situation bancale dure depuis des mois. Des mois que je la laisse m'aimer sans un mot. Que je crée cette bulle autour de nous comme si Casey n'existait pas. Comme si je n'étais pas mariée. Elle ne me demande rien. Elle ne me demande pas si Casey me fait l'amour le soir quand je rentre et que j'ai passé la journée avec elle. Attendant qu'Angela fasse sa sieste pour la rejoindre, pour la laisser me prendre. Sans un mot. Par effraction. _

* * *

_Je suis devant mon clavier. Dès que je me connecte une fenêtre pop-up s'ouvre. Maura est en ligne._

_"Maura... ça va ?"_

_"Oui, Jane. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?"_

_"Je ne sais pas. Tout à l'heure, quand Ma' a parlé de Casey... j'ai eu l'impression que..."_

_"Que quoi ?"_

_"Rien, je me demandais juste si..."_

_"Jane, est-ce que tout va bien pour toi ?"_

_"Je suppose que oui"._

_"Tu n'as rien à me dire ?"_

_"Non..."_

_"Alors Jane, si tu n'as rien à me dire, tout va bien"._

_"Maura... tu me manques."_

_"Tu viens juste de me quitter..."_

_"Ne te moque pas. Je suis sincère."_

_"Tu me manques aussi... Je peux t'appeler ?"_

_"Je ne sais pas Maura si c'est une bonne chose..."_

_" ..." _

_" Ça ne rend que plus difficile la situation, tu sais..."_

_"..."_

_"Maura ? Tu es encore là ?"_

_"Oui."_

_"Ne le prends pas mal. C'est difficile pour moi aussi..."_

_"Jane, tu me manques, je voudrais juste entendre ta voix..."_

_"Maura...non..."_

_" ... "_

_Maura n'est plus en ligne. Elle a fermé sa session. Merde, merde, quelle conne je fais._

_Je me lève, vais au frigo et prends une bière puis j'attends bêtement devant l'écran de mon ordinateur. Je vérifie dix fois ma boîte mail. Pas de nouveaux messages. J'ai envie de me cogner la tête contre les murs. Je suis tellement stupide parfois._

_Je prends mon téléphone. Je le fais tourner entre mes mains. Je ferme les yeux très fort. "Sonne, sonne, sonne". Il reste désespérément muet. " Tu vas sonner bordel ! "_

_J'entame ma deuxième bière. J'ai placé le pack tout à côté de moi. Je n'ai qu'à tendre la main... Je me déteste quand je fais ça mais j'ai envie d'être ivre ce soir. Je veux m'endormir comme une masse. Ne plus penser._

_La télé est allumée. Je ne la regarde pas. Je zappe d'une chaîne à l'autre, captant des morceaux de dialogues, une mosaïque d'images. Ça ressemble à la bouillie qui me sert de cerveau. L'alcool commence à faire son effet. J'ai la bouche pâteuse et je bouge au ralenti. J'aime cette sensation d'être enveloppée dans du coton. _

_Je me suis allongée sur le canapé. Je ferme les yeux. Je la sens. J'ai la tête sur ses genoux, on regarde un vieux film italien, elle a tenu à le regarder en VO. La Ciociara. Elle dit qu'elle est fan de Sofia Loren. Une grande actrice. Je ne l'écoute pas. Je ne regarde pas le film. Je suis totalement concentrée sur ses mains qui jouent avec mes cheveux, ses ongles sur mon cuir chevelu. Je ronronne presque. Elle caresse mes lèvres, le contour de ma bouche, elle dessine des arabesques sur ma joue, enserre mon front de ses mains fraîches. Je hausse la tête et jette un bref regard sur elle. Elle me sourit._

_"Ça va, le film te plaît ?"_

_Je réponds distraitement : "Oui, j'adore" et je me replonge dans la douceur de ses genoux. Son pantalon de yoga sent la lessive et sa crème pour le corps. Je voudrais me tourner de l'autre côté et enfouir ma tête au creux de son ventre. Donner des petits coups de tête. Essayer de deviner l'odeur de son sexe. Je serre les cuisses. Je suis trempée. J'ai envie de faire l'amour. Envie de la sentir en moi. De ses mots crus, de ses gestes fermes. _

_J'ouvre les yeux brusquement. Une main sur mon épaule. _

_-Jane, réveille-toi. Tu t'es encore endormie sur le canapé. Viens, tu seras mieux dans le lit._

_C'est Casey. Je regarde ma montre. Vingt-deux heures.  
_

_-Tu rentres tôt..._

_-Bonjour l'accueil, dit-il, dépité. Tu n'as pas l'air contente de me retrouver..._

_-Si, bien sûr, c'est juste que... _

_-Laisse... À moi, tu m'as manqué. Allons-nous coucher. _

_Ses caresses sur ma peau comme du papier de verre. Je ne supporte plus ses mains sur mon corps. Je voudrais hurler, lui dire d'arrêter. Mais je ferme les yeux et je serre les dents. Je me persuade. C'est mon mari. Il a le droit._

_Je le regarde dans son sommeil. Il est doux. Il m'aime. Il me veut. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de tous les hommes que j'ai rencontrés avant lui. Est-ce que ça suffit pour une vie ? Se contenter d'être aimée, sans aimer soi-même à la folie ? _

_Je le regarde et mon cœur se serre. Je n'aurai jamais le courage de le faire souffrir. Je suis lâche. _

_Est-ce que j'aime Maura ? _

_Je suis l'aînée. On ne m'a pas appris à tenir compte de mes sentiments. À imposer mes choix. On m'a appris à obéir. À répondre aux attentes de mes parents. À bien travailler à l'école. À prendre soin de mes frères. À aider ma mère. À tout faire pour que mes parents soient fiers de moi. _

_Est-ce que j'aime Maura ? _

_Des mois que maman se bat contre la maladie. Des mois que nous faisons corps avec elle. Et maintenant que le calme est revenu, qu'elle peut profiter à nouveau de la vie, est-ce que j'ai le droit de la jeter à nouveau dans la tourmente ? De tout briser. Juste parce que je me suis trompée. _

_Je regarde Casey. Son visage d'homme sans méfiance. Ma condamnation. Ses bras qui m'enlacent. Mes fers._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Raclements de gorges, gémissements à peine perceptibles, râles, draps froissés, chasses d'eau qu'on tire, savates trainées sur le sol. Je sais désormais que c'est ça, être vieux. Ne plus avoir droit au silence. Même au cœur de la nuit, quand la ville dort. Ne plus jamais connaître le repos du vide. Au-dedans, la rumeur de mon passé, au-dehors, ces bruissements de vieillards qui peuplent mes nuits.

Un jour, la convalescence d'Angela a pris fin et elle a pu quitter la maison de Maura pour louer un petit appartement.

Un jour, j'ai dit à Maura qu'il fallait arrêter. Je n'ai pas précisé pourquoi. Elle n'a pas demandé non plus. Elle m'a juste obéi. Elle est redevenue mon amie. Elle a essayé en tout cas.

Jusqu'à ce que mon ventre s'arrondisse.

_-Homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Poignardé. Pas de papier sur lui. C'est un joggueur qui l'a trouvé ce matin._

_J'écoute Frost me donner les premiers éléments de l'enquête lorsque j'aperçois Pike se diriger vers le cadavre. Je me tourne vers Korsak._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_

_-Tu ne sais pas ?_

_Tout à coup Korsak évite mon regard, se gratte la gorge._

_-Vraiment ? Tu ne sais pas ? Le Dr. Isles a pris quelques jours de congé. Pike la remplace._

_Instinctivement je pose la main sur mon ventre. _

_-Jane, ça va ? _

_-Je vais juste m'assoir quelques instants. _

_Frost m'accompagne sur un banc à l'ombre. _

_-Vas-y Frost. Korsak a besoin de toi. Je vous rejoins. C'est la chaleur. Ça va passer._

_-Sûre ?_

_-Oui... Laisse-moi._

_Je regarde l'esplanade Charles River. À cette heure, aux premiers jours du printemps, les promeneurs affluent. Les gosses qui jouent au ballon. Les mères avec leurs poussettes. Les rollers et les vélos. Bras nus, chacun s'offre à la douceur. Après ces longs mois d'hiver, les corps ont soif de retrouver la caresse du soleil. C'est le printemps et moi, je ne le sais pas encore, mais j'entre dans ma nuit. _

_Quelques jours avant que les vacances de Maura ne s'achèvent, le Lieutenant nous réunit dans son bureau. "Le Dr. Pike remplace définitivement le Dr. Maura Isles qui a envoyé sa lettre de démission". _

_Je quitte le bureau de Cavanaugh précipitamment. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce que je sais déjà, intuitivement, depuis des jours. Que tu as pris la fuite. Que tu es en France ou ailleurs. _

_Loin de moi. Loin de mon ventre, et de ce bout de chair qui grandit et qui te nargue. Qui te dit que je l'ai choisi. Lui. Et pas toi. Que j'ai menti. _

_Et toi Maura qu'as-tu fait ? Tu m'as laissée t'approcher. Te pénétrer. L'âme et le cœur. Tu m'as donné l'illusion que je t'appartenais. Et tu m'as tourné le dos._

_ Je suppose que je n'ai que ce que je méritais. _

* * *

**_-Jane, ressers-toi de la viande. Dans ton état, tu as besoin de prendre des forces._**

**_Les aliments sont fades. J'ai envie de pleurer. Heureusement que Frankie est là. _**

**_-Maman, Janie est assez grande pour savoir si elle a faim ou pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est enceinte qu'il faut la gaver comme une oie. Laisse-la manger en paix._**

_Oui, qu'on me laisse enfin en paix. Que je puisse me rouler en boule. Et dormir. Dormir. Être libérée de cette douleur qui me tenaille. Mais je mâche et je souris. Je fais bonne figure. Je joue mon rôle jusqu'au bout. _

_Je n'ai pas le droit d'être triste. J'ai un mari exemplaire, une belle maison dans un quartier huppé de Boston. Et, bientôt, un petit être tout neuf m'appellera maman. De quoi me plaindrais-je ? _

_Et pourtant, à l'intérieur, je crève. Emmurée. Casey me regarde avec tendresse et j'ai envie de crier. Chacun de ses regards, débordant d'amour et de désir, c'est une pelletée de terre jetée sur mon cœur. Je suis vivante et on m'enterre. Je hurle de terreur mais personne ne m'entend. _

_J'ai toujours le cœur au bord des lèvres. Casey dit que c'est le bébé. Moi je sais bien que le bébé n'y est pour rien. C'est juste ton absence qui me donne la nausée. Qui me grignote de l'intérieur._

_Certains matins, j'ai la brève illusion que la douleur est partie. Je me tâte et ne sens rien. Je me dis que le temps a fait son œuvre. Que mon chagrin a disparu. Que je vais pouvoir vivre normalement. Mais non. La douleur s'est juste déplacée. Poids à l'estomac qui me donne la nausée ou boule d'angoisse qui vient se loger dans ma poitrine. Et comme un boomerang, elle revient m'assaillir et me jeter à terre. Lancinante et fidèle._

* * *

_Depuis que tu es partie, je mène un dialogue ininterrompu avec toi. Je te parle dans ma tête, tout le temps. Tiens Maura, regarde, des mésanges ont fait leur nid dans l'allée du voisin. Depuis ton départ Ma' ne fait plus de Bunny pancakes et certains mots sont devenus tabous. _

_La première personne à qui je pense le matin en me réveillant, c'est toi. La nuit quand je ne trouve pas le sommeil, c'est aussi à toi que je pense. Et la journée quand mon esprit n'est pas occupé à démêler les fils d'une enquête. Je me demande quand cela va prendre fin. _

_Le plus étrange, c'est que, ce qui m'ennuyait autrefois, tes traits de caractère dont je me moquais ou qui m'irritaient, avec l'absence, ils sont devenus ce dont je me souviens avec le plus d'acuité. _

_Cet air de Yoyoma, que j'avais dédaigneusement qualifié de "musique d'intello", que je me repasse en boucle. Ce bouquin que tu m'avais prêté, que j'avais à peine feuilleté, que je relis et annote. Je m'imprègne des mots, je réécoute les mêmes airs, inlassablement, essayant de comprendre ce que tu ressentais, ce que tu cherchais à travers ces phrases, cette musique. Ainsi, j'ai l'illusion que tu es encore là. _

_Parfois, ça me prend sans que je m'y attende. Ça me coupe le souffle. J'ai si mal que je voudrais tasser ma douleur à coups de poings dans ma gorge, la faire taire une bonne fois pour toute. _

_Alors, la plupart du temps je vis à bas bruit pour ne pas réveiller mon chagrin qui sommeille. _

_Le pire, c'est quand je dois aller me coucher. La journée, je m'abrutis de travail. Mais quand vient le soir... le courage me manque. Dès que je suis allongée, l'angoisse m'étreint. Tout me revient en mémoire. Je pense à toi. Tu me manques. J'ai besoin de m'assourdir pour échapper à mes pensées. Je colle mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, je pousse le volume à fond et j'attends que le sommeil me prenne. En vain. _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : A l'origine, ce récit devait s'appeler "Sabotage" et se terminer par ce chapitre 7. Le chapitre suivant (très court) n'est qu'une proposition. **

**CHAPITRE 7**

De longues années, comme un rituel, j'ai vérifié ma boite mail et mon courrier. Espérant un mot, un signe.

Toute ma vie, j'ai été entourée par des gens qui me chérissaient plus que tout : ma mère, mes frères et Casey. Mais, égoïstement, à chaque événement important, je scrutais la pièce à la recherche d'un seul visage, d'un seul sourire. Le sien.

Rien ne pouvait me satisfaire car le seul être dont je souhaitais la présence était absent.

J'étais déchirée.

Tantôt, j'espérais qu'elle ait rencontré quelqu'un qui la rende heureuse. J'avais déjà gâché ma vie, j'espérais ne pas avoir saboté la sienne.

Tantôt, je lui en voulais de m'avoir abandonnée. D'être partie si facilement. J'espérais qu'elle souffrait autant que moi. Je lui en voulais de ne pas avoir insisté, de ne pas m'avoir arrachée à ma vie. De ne pas être restée à mes cotés.

J'avais rêvé d'un amour, comme une lame de fond, qui aurait ébranlé mes convictions, qui m'aurait réveillée de ma torpeur.

Et Maura qu'attendait-elle de moi ? Sans doute la même chose. Que je lui prouve que je l'aimais assez pour abandonner mon confort, ma belle vie bien rangée avec Casey.

Chacune nous attendions que l'autre fasse un pas décisif qui aurait rendu notre relation inéluctable et facile. Mais nous sommes restées à nous attendre sans nous trouver.

* * *

-Levez les bras, Madame Jones. Je dois vous déshabiller. Aujourd'hui, c'est la douche.

-Je peux prendre ma douche toute seule.

-Je sais, Madame Jones, mais ce sont les recommandations du médecin. Pour l'instant, je ne peux peux pas vous laisser sans surveillance.

Je me fais docile. Cette pauvre fille n'y est pour rien. Ce n'est pas sa faute si je suis condamnée à passer ma convalescence dans cette maison de vieux.

Je suis nue. Elle fait couler l'eau.

-Donnez votre main. Dites-moi si la température convient.

L'eau coule, tiède. Apaisante.

-Elle est bonne.

-On commence par le shampoing. Mettez légèrement votre tête en arrière.

Elle pose sa main sur mon front pour que l'eau ne coule pas dans mes yeux. Puis me frotte la tête. Ça sent la vanille. Ses gestes sont délicats. Elle me rince.

-Je vais vous savonner. Ça va ? Vous n'avez pas froid ?

-Non.

Je me demande à quoi je ressemble en ce moment. Mon corps de vieille. Sans protection. Exposée au regard de cette femme. Elle est jeune. Est-ce qu'elle s'imagine qu'un jour elle sera comme moi.

Le gant est un peu rêche. Elle frictionne mes épaules, mon dos. Mes seins, mon ventre. Sans s'attarder. Consciencieusement. Sans autre intention que celle de me laver.

Ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne m'a plus touchée. Combien de temps qu'aucune main n'est venue caresser mes seins, les faire se dresser, quémander. Combien de temps que mon ventre ne s'est plus contracté, combien de temps que le désir au creux de mes reins ne m'a plus secouée.

Je me demande à quoi ça ressemble un corps sacrifié.

Casey et moi, nous avons eu deux filles. Angie et Janet. Elles nous ressemblent si peu à leur père et à moi. Craintives, elles ont toujours fui le danger. Mariées, bonnes mères de famille, je ne les vois guère. Nous n'avons rien à nous dire. Je ne leur en veux pas. Elles ont eu une mère absente. J'ai passé plus de temps à la brigade qu'à jouer avec elles.

Casey s'est éteint doucement dans mes bras. Je l'ai aimé autant que j'ai pu. Peu de temps après sa mort, j'ai perdu la vue. Ça ne m'a pas étonnée. Tout le monde s'est ému de mon sort. Pas moi. C'est ce que je méritais après m'être tant d'années aveuglée.

Avant, j'avais besoin de fermer les yeux pour voir Maura. Maintenant je la vois tout le temps.

Derrière mes lunettes noires, je ne vois qu'elle. Ma refusée.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Simple proposition pour une autre fin.  
**

**Merci pour vos commentaires.  
**

**CHAPITRE 8  
**

On frappe à ma porte.

-Entrez !

-Madame Jones, désolée de vous déranger. Une dame demande à vous voir.

-Qui est-ce ? Je n'attends pas de visite !

-Je ne sais pas.

-Si c'est encore une de ces satanées bigotes qui veut me lire la Bible ...

-Madame Jones, cette dame a insisté. Je vous laisse faire connaissance.

Je n'ose protester davantage car c'est Lesly, mon infirmière préférée. La seule qui ait un peu de considération pour nous et qui ne nous traite ni comme des enfants ni comme des débiles mentaux en s'adressant à nous à la troisième personne "Elle reprendra bien un peu de purée... Est-ce qu'elle a pris ses médicaments ?" Ça me donne envie de vomir.

Je reste assise sur mon fauteuil. Je ne ferai pas un geste pour accueillir cette étrangère. Je tapote le sol avec ma canne et je bougonne :

-On peut plus être tranquille...

D'abord, elle ne bouge pas, j'entends à peine sa respiration. Elle doit me dévisager. Elle me prend pour un monstre de foire ou quoi ? Elle n'a jamais vu une aveugle ?

Puis je l'entends s'approcher. Cliquetis sur le sol. Tiens, une vieille qui porte des talons, elle se croit où ? C'est un hospice ici pas une boîte de nuit.

-Ne perdez donc pas de temps avec moi. Si c'est pour me convertir à vos bondieuseries, allez donc au Diable !

-Madame Jones, surveillez un peu votre langage.

Cette voix. Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite.

Brusquement mes narines frémissent. Dans l'air flotte un parfum que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Qui me faisait me retourner dans la rue autrefois. Iris entêtant, effluves de poudre et de rouge à lèvres. Est-il possible que...

Je me lève.

-Maura, c'est toi ?

Ma voix se brise. Elle est là. À côté de moi.

-Jane...

Je sens son haleine sur mon visage.

-Oh, Jane, tes yeux...

Elle a posé ses mains sur mes lunettes prête à les retirer. Je la retiens.

-Non... Maura...

Mon cœur s'emballe. Ce n'est pas le moment de me lâcher fichu bout de plastique.

-Maura...comment tu as...?

-Frost...

-Frost ? Je ne comprends pas...vous...

-Nous sommes restés en contact après mon départ. Je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien te dire. Je voulais respecter ton choix mais j'avais besoin de savoir que tu allais bien.

-Oh...Maura...toutes ces années alors...

-Comment as-tu pu croire un seul instant, Jane Rizzoli, que je pouvais t'abandonner totalement ?

Mon cœur est un cheval fou. Je ris et je pleure en même temps.

-Mais, Dr. Isles, vous revenez quand je ne risque plus rien. J'ai un cœur bionique maintenant...

-Jane, ce n'est pas parce que tu as une valve cardiaque que tu es bionique. Il sera, en effet, très bientôt possible de greffer un cœur totalement artificiel mais les travaux sont encore en cours... En revanche, il existe déjà des exosquelettes robotiques qui permettent à des tétraplégiques de monter des escaliers ou tout simplement de marcher.

Elle s'interrompt.

-Oh, désolée Jane, je t'ennuie peut-être...

Je prends sa main, je la couvre de baisers car je n'ose pas encore m'approcher de ses lèvres. Ces mots que, tant de fois j'ai rêvé de prononcer, explosent dans ma tête. Escarbilles de joie qui me consument.

Maura,

mon amour,

mon inespérée,

laisse-moi te serrer dans mes bras,

ébouriffer tes cheveux.

On marchera pieds nus dans l'herbe.

Maura,

ma très sage,

ma si docile,

laisse-moi froisser ta robe,

te respirer,

te caresser,

te dévorer,

me fondre en toi.

On ne dormira plus, n'est-ce pas ? On s'aimera.

-Jane, excuse-moi. Toujours ma fâcheuse habitude à vouloir tout expliquer.

-Je t'en prie, Maura, continue. Je veux tout savoir sur la bionique. Les cœurs artificiels. Et les exosquelettes. Raconte-moi. Tous les détails. Ne t'arrête jamais de me parler. Jamais.

J'ai 70 ans. Ma vie recommence aujourd'hui.

_**"It is right it should be so : **_

_**Man was made for Joy & Woe, **_

_**And when this we rightly know **_

_**Thro the World we safely go. **_

_**Joy & Woe are woven fine, **_

_**A Clothing for the Soul divine "**_

_**WILLIAM BLAKE **_

_**L'homme a été créé**_

_**Pour la joie et le malheur**_

_**Et lorsque ceci est vraiment compris**_

_**De par le monde nous allons sans peur.**_

_**Pour mon âme**_

_**Joie et malheur sont tissés finement**_

_**E**__**n guise de vêtements.**_


End file.
